Azmorigan
Azmorigan is a male Jablogian who was a slaver crime lord during the early years of the Galactic Empire's reign who first appeared in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Idiot's Array". Background Personality Azmorigan was extremely lazy, only walking when necessary. He loved to eat, this being one of his favorite pastimes, and he had a large number of men to do things for him. He was also impatient, hot tempered, and rather gullible. Role in the Series An associate of the Devaronian criminal Cikatro Vizago, Azmorigan on one occasion did business with the galactic entrepreneur Lando Calrissian, trading him a puffer pig for the Twi'lek pilot Hera Syndulla. Syndulla, however, outsmarted Azmorigan and escaped in his personal starship, Merchant One, returning to Calrissian aboard her own ship, the Ghost. The criminal then tracked Syndulla and Calrissian down to a plot of land that Calrissian had purchased from Vizago, and demanded the return of the Twi'lek and the pig as well as the Ghost and its crew. When the crew refused, Azmorigan and his men attacked them, but were ultimately defeated and forced to flee. Later, Azmorigan ordered a shipment of five power generators from Cikatro Vizago. The two gangsters arranged to rendezvous on the icy planet of Nixus. However, on the way, Vizago was incapacitated and imprisoned in his own ship the Broken Horn by the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Later, Ohnaka was joined by the rebels Ezra Bridger and Chopper, who had encountered Azmorigan during an earlier adventure with Calrissian. Upon arriving at Nixus, Azmorigan took Ohnaka and Ezra captives since he distrusted them showing up without Vizago; possibly intending to double cross Vizago originally if the opportunity presented itself. Azmorigan knew the brank clan had placed a bounty on Ohnaka's head; and Ezra was part of the rebel group that had aided Calrissian. Azmorigan ordered his men to load Ezra and Ohnaka into a loading Dolley, where they would deposited into space. He was delighted because he had a chance to settle the score with Ezra and eliminate Ohnaka and also to seize their generators. However, Chopper attacked him with the fifth crate, knocking his men over. During the ensuing blaster battle, Azmorigan opened fire on Chopper. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ezra broke free and used his lightsaber to shoot stun shots at the henchmen. Chopper also entered the fray by firing two blasters at Azmorigan and stealing his credits. After rescuing Ohnaka, Ezra, Chopper and the pirate escaped into space on the Broken Horn. About a year later, Azmorigan made an association with Hondo to enter a base but needed the help of the rebels to achieve it. The rebels have had difficulty forgiving it is past crime towards them especially Hera. Gallery Azmorigan_card.jpg Idiot's_Array_Concept_Art_06.jpg Brothers_of_the_Broken_Horn_Concept_Art_07.jpeg Azmorigan Profile.jpg Azmorigan.jpg Idiots Array 29.png Azmorigan_2.jpg Azmorigan sitting.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 13.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 14.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_19.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 12.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 1.jpg Hondo Azmorigan.png Trivia *Azmorigan's design is based on early concept art for Jabba the Hutt. External links * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Star Wars villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters ru:Азмориган